Glimmer of Hope
by Crazybird101
Summary: Glimmer was just your average teen getting ready for graduation before finding herself part of a resistance fighting against the Separatists who Invaded Earth. Before the Jedi arrive, Glimmer and her friend Shelby get captured by the Separatist. Re-write. Animated AU. OW/OC?
1. Prologue

**My first Star Wars fanfic so be nice. This is completely AU from the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated cartoon (General Grievous sounds and looks so badass in that :D) and he might be a little OOC. That's your warning. And I own no Star Wars characters. Only OCs **

**X.X**

The sun rose over the horizon, first greeting the crystal blue waters that inhabited almost all of the planet's surface before greeting the many cities and towns after. Mountains cast their large shadows over towns once more as cars flooded the highways to begin another day. But then something caught someone's attention. Something was trying to make its way through the planet's atmosphere. Soon every one stopped to look up at the sky. Some having to cover their eyes with whatever they have to prevent blindness from the sun.

The objective appeared metallic. And was getting bigger and bigger as it got closer. Other ships resembling the first one followed from behind. Soon the giant ship blocked out the sun's rays as it hovered over major cities, with curious onlookers looking up. Some were so surprised that they couldn't take out their phones to snap at least one photo of this once in a lifetime event. For a while the ships silently hovered over major structures, as if waiting.

World leaders soon united and discussed the situation. Whether they should welcome the aliens or not. But soon every tv, computer, cellphone, and tablet in the world suddenly showed the image of an old man with grey, almost silver hair along with facial hair that was neatly trimmed. He appeared to be wearing a dark brown cloak that hid his entire body, except for his black boots. Everyone froze as they staired at the screen. The man's harsh glare fixed upon them before speaking.

"Greetings inhabitants of this world. I am the one known as Count Dooku."

Everyone listened as he went on about telling them that he was from a galaxy far far away from their's. How they traveled through lightspeed just to get here, defining the laws of time and space. He then told them that he was part of a group known as The Separatist. Everyone noticed the robotic looking creatures standing in the background, some holding gun-like weapons while others had them on their wrists. What the count then said next shook everyone to their core.

"We have found your planet to be...useful, for our cause. Resistance is futile. Surrender yourselves to the Separatist if you wish to live."

And with that the transmission ended. People all over the world panicked as the horrible truth hit them. Their world was under an alien invasion. What was thought to be science fiction was becoming reality. People flooded the streets in fear and panick, some litterly running over others. Cites and towns were immediately evacuated. Armies from around the world prepared themselves for a strike against the aliens. The aliens themselves became aware of this when the armada if tanks, jets, battleships, and foot soldiers suddenly surround their massive ships with weapons pointing at them.

But their technology was far more advanced. Soon the aliens released their own armada. Soldiers were horrified to find that their bullets had no effect on the drones as they fire their plasma guns in retaliation. Drones that had force fields around them easily took out the soldiers. They were given no mercy, and soon found themselves fleeing for their lives. This was the same result all over the world. Leaders argued on wether or not they should strike out with nuclear weapons.

The aftermath could cost them their planet. So it was quickly removed. But then they argued about surrendering to the aliens. They had already sent ambassadors to try and work something out with the aliens, but the only answer they got was having their heads delivered back to them. The obvious answer was no. Soon leaders were running out of ideas. In a matter of days, many countries had fallen to the Separatist. Militaries were destroyed. Cities and towns lay abandoned. Resistance groups were formed, and soon they found themselves fighting against the aliens with whatever weapons they could find.

But it would be a while unil help would arrive from and another group. But until then, the unsuspecting people of Earth will have to deal with the Separatist themselves.

X.X

**A/N: Should I continue? Let me know what you think ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Now I know what your thinking: 'WTF CRAZYBIRD101?!' Well to tell you the truth, I realised this fic was going NO WHERE with Twilight. Plus I wanted this to also be a horror fic as well. Or at least a bit horror. So I changed some stuff in this chapter and removed Twilight from the story. I am also writing some new chapters as well. Please no flames. You can rant some place else XD Please accept my deepest apologies for this :( **

**By the way Palpatine is STILL dead. That way Anakin won't join the darkside and Order 66 won't occur. Your welcome Palpatine haters. I'm going to make this a bit dark as well. In chapter two...you'll see soon XD.**

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**X.X**

Glimmer grunted when the drone pushed her to her knees with their guns. Both she and Shelby had their hands behind their heads while on their knees. The drones had caught them wandering the empty streets of Los Angeles. The resistance was running low on food so she and Shelby volunteered to go search for some. But apparently the route they would've normally taken also had droids there. One of their scouts spotted them and the two were forced to surrender.

Glimmer was once an average teenager getting ready for graduation. She was at school when the aliens first invaded. Her entire senior class watched the transmission and everything. Then the droids attacked their school and Glimmer, along with her friend Shelby, were the only survivors. They managed to escape through a back door and was found by a rebel group days later. It's been almost a month since the invasion and Glimmer's worse nightmare was coming to life.

Soon a mechanical door hissed open and the 'tapping' of boots was heard. Glimmer dared herself to look up, but kept her head low.

"Are these the rebels you found snooping around the streets?" Dooku asked the commanding drone.

"Yes sir." the droid replied in its high monotone voice.

"I see." Dooku said, narrowing his cruel eyes down at the girls. Crossing his arms, he appeared to be pondering something. Dooku couldn't decide on wether or not he should execute them. But then again they could prove to be a useful resource when it comes to finding the rebel base. "Lock them up in the brig for interrogation." he finally said before turning around.

"Roger. Roger." the droids replied.

Glimmer grunted as she was forced back on her feet.

"Move it prisoners." the droid commanded, pushing them with its gun. Glimmer growled softly at the droid before walking down a dimly lit hall. Glimmer couldn't help but admire the strange design of the ship's interior. Evidence of superior technology was present around them. Soon she and Shelby were shoved into a small cell. Energy bars blocked the entrance to prevent them from escaping.

"You will wait here until the General arrives." the commanding droid said.

As soon as they left, Glimmer punched the wall. Shelby flinched. Glimmer can be a scary person when she's angry. Keeping her first against the wall, Glimmer sighed and slowly looked over to Shelby.

"I'm sorry Shells. I shouldn't have brought you along." Glimmer said, remorse clear in her voice.

Shelby smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Glims. You didn't know it was a trap." Shelby said.

Glimmer smiled slightly before sighing sadly; Her forehead touching the wall as she staired at her muddy boots. "I should've been more careful though. I should've listened to Gage's warning." she whispered.

Shelby shook her head and sighed, "Your being too hard on yourself Glimmer. No one's perfect when it comes to scavenging or salvaging."

"But still." Glimmer muttered. Shelby sighed and turned away from Glimmer.

"What do you think the General's like?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Glimmer shrugged, "I don't know. Very few people live to tell what he's like. I heard even Gage got a quick glimpse of him."

Shelby looked back to her, who was no longer turned to the wall. "What did he look like?" she asked.

Glimmer tapped her chim as she tried to remember what she heard. "I heard he's a very white droid thing with four arms. He's very skilled at deflecting bullets with those colorful plasma swords. Or that's what Gage noticed."

Shelby bit her pale lip nervously, "You don't think he's gonna...take advantage of us or anything? "

Glimmer rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, please. He's probably nothing more than a big teddy bear." she said with a smile.

_Clank clank_

"What was that?" Shelby asked after hearing the faint clanking noise.

"I don't know." Glimmer replied, but she heard it too.

The clanks were distant at first. But soon they grew louder and louder by the passing second. The girls immediately kept their guards up for whoever this enemy was. Soon they noticed a rather tall, white droid with a white cloak covering his entire body. Except for his head. This one was different from the droids they've seen. He appeared to have yellow organic eyes and possible skin around them. He had no mouth, but they could almost pick up some breathing. And his face looked more like a mask rather than an actual droid's face. He also appeared to be slightly hunched over.

Soon Glimmer felt her blood run cold. Was this the General Gage told her about? If so than he was no teddy bear. Glimmer bravely stood tall, raising her chin slightly high to show that she wasn't easy to break. Soon the white droid was mere inches from the energy bars. Glimmer could feel his cold, cat-like, yellow eyes bore into them.

"Dooku told me I would have to interrogate prisoners. I didn't think it would be two females." the General hissed.

Glimmer stepped forward, but suddenly felt her friend grab her wrist.

"Glimmer don't." Shelby whispered.

"Relax Shells." Glimmer whispered with an assuring smile. Shelby released her, but still felt uneasy. Soon Glimmer herself was mere inches from the energy bars, the only thing separating her from _him_. "You got a problem with us being females?" she asked, crossing her arms.

The General cackled, sending a shiver down Glimmer's spine. "No. I just find you human females to be a little...unnecessary." The General said.

"Unnecessary?" Glimmer repeated, arching her eyebrow. Just what was this droid playing?

"Yes. I've witnessed you females in combat here. And I find that you are one of the reasons why your planet hasn't been saved yet."

Glimmer suddenly felt her blood pressure rise slightly. "Are you saying that we are merely holding the others _back_?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

The droid nodded. "Yes. You are nothing more than weakness." he said.

That did it. Glimmer was about to lunge out at him when Shelby immediately held her back. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! KILL YOU!" Glimmer screamed as she struggled to free herself from Shelby's hold.

The General was rather amused by this female's tough attitude. He was going to have to work with that if he was going to learn of the Rebels' Location. Even if it meant breaking them. Glimmer finally broke free of Shelby's hold. But instead of lunging at the bars she smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, panting, "What makes you say that if your nothing but a pathetic droid?"

The General then took Glimmer by surprise when he reached in and grabbed her roughly by the chin and pulled her until their faces were close to touching the energy bars. Glimmer could feel the heat given off by the bars touching her skin, making it hot for her. The General gave her a deadly glare.

"I am Grievous, warlord of the Kaleesh and Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy. I am no _Droid_!" he yelled before throwing her back.

Glimmer landed roughly on her back.

Without taking another look, the white cyborg turned around and left while mumbling something to himself.

X.X

**BTW this STILL takes place in the Clone Wars 2003 animated cartoon. **

**R&R please and Flames will be used to melt dead droids.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is going to be a bit dark. With a rather dark Grievous. And some dark mental interrogation methods. No, nothing physical. Mental. Because mental has more effects then physical in my opinion XD**

**I do NOT own Star Wars T-T**

**X.X**

Shelby immediately got down on both knees once she heard the door close faintly. "Glimmer! Are you okay?" she whispered frantically.

Glimmer grunted a bit before shakely pushing herself up and propping up on both elbows. "I guess so. But my neck really hurts." she replied before rubbing her neck.

Shelby now gulped, whimpering quietly. "Glimmer, what are we going to do now? You _just _pissed off their General. Who knows what's gonna happen now." Shelby whispered.

Guilt squirmed its way in Glimmer. She foolishly underestimated with the Separatist General without thinking of the consequences first. If something were to happen to them she just hoped they would spare Shelby. "I'm sorry Shells. I wasn't thinking straight." Glimmer murmured.

...

Grievous entered the bridge of the _Malevolence _with both claws balled into fists. Even though he wasn't showing it, he was enraged by the fact that a mere Earth Human had insulted him. Oh, how he hated being called a droid. The mere thought made his rage boil even more. But the white cyborg kept his cool after arriving to the front.

"Status report." Grievous demanded.

"Still no Republican Warships on radar sir." the droid replied.

"Excellent." Grievous hissed before turning away once more. Overlooking the entire bridge, Count Dooku watched the droids continue their work. Even though they have more advance technology, and already wiped out the planet's militaries, the people of Earth wouldn't give up. But even with their small rebel groups, it would only be a matter of time until they fall. Until they finally give up and surrender the planet.

Grievous walked up to his master and bowed.

"Did you get anything from them?" Dooku asked.

Grievous looked up and shook his head. "No my lord." he replied.

"Hmmm." Dooku crossed his arms and stroked his beard, looking as though he were thinking of something. "These rebels are strong. But they can easily be broken as well." Dooku said.

A sadistic smirk curled up behind Grievous's white mask. "Your suggestion, my lord?" he asked slowly.

...

Glimmer and Shelby were both sitting on the cell floor silently. They hadn't known how long they've been captured. But they didn't care. Glimmer was in the middle of fidgeting with a strand of hair she pulled out until she heard the door opening and closing in the distance.

Both girls shot up once they saw the white cyborg once more. But this time he looked a bit calmer. Behind him were two cloaked, more humanoid, droids with staffs. Soon he was mere inches from them. His golden eyes slowly made their way to Shelby, who was shivering in fear. The plasma bars that separated them suddenly disappeared. In a split-second Glimmer suddenly found herself being held back by the humanoid droids, desperately trying to reach out to Shelby as the white cyborg dragged her away.

"Shelby! SHELBY!" Glimmer screamed before being roughly pushed back into their cell. Soon the plasma bars reappeared and Glimmer could only watch helplessly as they took her friend to whatever they had in store for her.

_What have I done?! _

...

Shelby grunted when she was pushed into a metal chair roughly by the humanoid droids. Her wrists were binded to the armrests, preventing her from escaping . She struggled to fear herself but stopped once the droids left the room. Horror struck her when she realised she was now in the mercy of the white cyborg standing in front of her. His white cloak hiding his entire body. The light above her cast a eerie green color, but didn't light the entire dark room.

Shelby looked up and whimpered, shaking fearfully. "A-are you going to k-kill me?" she squeaked.

Grievous chuckled and lowered his head until his face was inches from hers. Shelby could feel his cold, golden eyes drill into her own eyes. "No. I am merely going to ask you one question: Where is your rebel base located?" he asked sternly.

Shelby smirked and put up a tough look, but was still shaking. "Nice try big guy. But there's no way I'm gonna spill the beans to the likes of _you_." she said teasingly.

Big mistake.

Grievous chuckled, sending a chill down Shelby's spine. "I knew you would say that." he purred as he ran two fingers down her cheek. Shelby shivered as she felt the cold metal run down her skin.

Grievous then made his way across the other side of the room and switched another light switch. A small light flickered on. It was then that Shelby's eyes widened. Across from her, sitting in a similar chair, was a young man. Only a year older. He was very malnourished and his ribs could be seen from behind what was left of his shirt. His dark blonde hair was very messy and unkept, small bald spots noticeable. And his skin was very pale, as if he had no blood in his systems. When he looked up, his eyes were sunken in and he had dark rings under them. He had cuts and bruises on his cheeks. And his nose looked slightly crooked.

His eyes seemed to widen in recognition as well. He tried opened his mouth shakely, but no words came out.

Tears pooled up in Shelby's eyes and a sob escaped her. The man before her was part of the resistance group she and Glimmer were in. He and a small group had left to find food. But they've been missing for weeks!

"Daniel." Shelby whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Daniel was the first person who helped her and Glimmer out when they first joined the resistance. Eventually they became really great friends. And now for the first time in weeks she sees their friend looking as though he went through hell.

A small, but faint smile appeared on the man's pale lips.

"Oh? You know this human?" Grievous said in a fake tone of surprise.

Shelby immediately shot her head at Grievous. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" she yelled.

But Grievous didn't answer. Instead he merely shook his head and walked over to a metal table with a tray of various knives and other interrogation devices. "He's been a stubborn prisoner. The others are already gone because of their stubborn leader's willingness to answer my question." Grievous sighed as he examined the knives and other tools.

A shameful look appeared in Daniel's eyes and he lowered his head sadly.

"But we have no use for him any more." Grievous finished before turning around.

Shelby flinched when she saw the large knife in his claw. She watched as the cyborg approached Daniel. He placed the sharp tip of the blade on Daniel's bare right arm while using his other claw to hold him. He then slowly ran it down the vulnerable skin, causing blood to leak out. Daniel groaned in pain after Grievous had finished cutting him, leaving a long cut.

Shelby gasped. "No! Stop!" she cried.

"Only if you tell me the location of the resistance base. Then maybe I would spare his life." Grievous said coldly as he made another cut on Daniel's left arm.

Shelby opened her trembling lips, but closed them once she saw Daniel shake his head weakly. His eyes looked as though he were saying, _Don't tell him Shells. Don't tell him. _Shelby shook her head quickly, keeping her mouth shut.

Growling in frustration, Grievous the placed the blade above Daniel's throat. Shelby gasped.

"No! Don't!" she screamed.

"_Too late._" Grievous hissed coldly before slitting the man's throat.

"DANIEL!" Shelby cried.

**X.X**

**Yikes. I kinda made Shelby suffer there for a bit. But at least I didn't have Grievous torture her. I wanted a way to scar her mentally during interrogation without having to use torture. So I'm afraid I was going to have to do this. So yeah, I'm rewriting this story into what it's REALLY suppose to be. **

**Oh, yeah. When I write the Ion Cannon chapter later on, I don't wanna hear any complaints about how the hell was the ship destroyed and that Ion Cannons only shut down the power. I'm not stupid alright. I've seen Clone Wars. At first it was helpful but now it's beginning to get flippen annoying. So when I write the chapter: KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS OF HOW I WRITE IT TO YOUR FLIPPEN SELF! Plus the Droids are expensive thing: If you've seen Clone Wars, there is an episode where Grievous destroys a droid and Dooku says, "Grievous. Those droids are expensive." **

**Normally I don't rant about these kind of things but this is ridiculous! This is my fic after all. But thanks to the people who were trying to help. I appreciate it but try not to correct me a lot ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Kudos to Shilo Thaliana for helping me out earlier though! And to the other people who ACTUALLY reviewed and not complain about the Ion Cannon thing. **


End file.
